Conventional wireless networks typically provide for handover operations or transactions in which a mobile device switches from a first channel to a second channel. Handover transactions can occur for a variety of reasons, some of the more common of which are to enable the mobile device to maintain a call or data session even when traveling in and out of the effective ranges of cells or nodeBs; to enable interoperability of disparate network technologies; to allow more efficient sharing of network resources; to avoid interference, or to better suit behavior such as high travel speed or to enable required or desired features or services.
Regardless of the purpose or nature of the handover transaction, in some cases, handover transactions end in a failure for one reason or another. In many types of modern communication networks, such as, e.g., a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), a network fault can affect end-to-end signaling, such as control or user data flows, including handover transactions. Accordingly, conventional communications networks do not adequately leverage information that can be discovered from handover transactions.